


Busy Day

by AdamantSteve



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Phone Calls & Telephones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-25
Updated: 2014-10-25
Packaged: 2018-02-22 13:33:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2509583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdamantSteve/pseuds/AdamantSteve
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil calls Clint after a very busy day.</p><p> </p><p>Spoilers for episode 4 of season 2 of Agents of SHIELD.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Busy Day

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally intended to be PWP phonesex but became lots of sweet feels instead :)
> 
> Unbetaed and originally posted on tumblr.

Phil settles into bed and takes a deep, relaxing sigh. It’s been a _very_ busy day.

 

He lays back and checks the messages on his personal phone; the last one from Clint reads ‘ _call meeee’_ and is followed by a series of vaguely suggestive emojis. Clint is a big fan of that eggplant.

 

It was sent a few hours ago, but Clint’s a nightbird and Phil really wants to talk to him about his day, so he dials anyway. 

 

“‘llo?” says a sleepy-sounding Clint, and Phil winces at having woken him. 

“I’m sorry! Go back to sleep, we can talk tomorrow.” 

“No!” Clint cries, and then there’s a strange sound followed by “Crap, I dropped my phone. Still there?” 

“I’m still here. You ok?” 

“Yeah, yeah, I was just having a nap. Skye texted and said you were back. Thanks for calling. How are you? Good mission?” 

 

“Long mission, but not bad. I got to wear cufflinks.” 

“Ooh!” Clint coos over the phone, and Phil chuckles. “Fancy spy ones?” 

“Ha, no, just regular ones. But still!”

“What suit were you in?” 

“The Dior.” 

Clint makes a little noise that would be a whine coming from anyone else. “White shirt, silk tie?” 

“No tie, open collar, white pocketsquare.” 

Clint not-whines again. “C’mon man, what’re you trying to do to me?” 

 

Phil grabs a pillow and hugs it to himself. It’s not really the same as having his boyfriend in his arms but it’s nice to have something to hold on to. 

 

“We went in this beautiful Rolls. All inlaid maple and chrome and leather. Reminded me of that time in Cannes.” 

There’s another frustrated whine from Clint. “Look, I know where this call’s going but at least tell me about the rest of the mission before you make me come in my pants.” 

 

Phil puts the image of Clint sprawled on the couch in their apartment in tented sweatpants out of his mind… or at least to one side for a moment so he can tell Clint about his day. 

 

“Alright, so May was, as you can imagine, thrilled to be there.” - Clint laughs. - “There was champagne and caviar and tiny hors d’oeuvres…”

A snort comes down the phone. “You and your tiny foods.” 

Phil ignores him. “Well, we get in, our cover IDs are fine - May does _such_ a good wife, Clint.“

“I’m a fan of your ‘henpecked husband’ myself. Did she make you carry her purse?”

“Of course. And she offered me $500 for some flats. Anyway, we do a little dancing, romancing-“

“Dancing?!” Clint interrupts. “You _danced_?! And I missed it?! You danced in Dior and I missed the whole thing?” 

“I know, baby. I’m sorry. Next time I’m in New York maybe Natasha will let us take her out and let me tread on her feet a little.“ 

 

“She does owe me a favour…” Phil can’t really imagine how big of a favour she must owe Clint that she’d willingly come out dancing with Phil just for Clint’s pleasure. He sometimes dances with Clint at home but Clint prefers to watch Phil show a beautiful lady off. 

 

He rolls onto his side and curls around the pillow. “If you can get her on board I’m all for it. Anyway, we’re gathering intel and then Talbot appears!” 

“Talbot? I thought the mission was to get that painting?”

“Right? What would he want with a painting? Well it turns out: _not_ _Talbot_.” 

Clint gasps. “What? Who was it?” 

“Hydra! With one of those fancy-ass masks!”

“Crap!”

Phil nods. “I know. So I tried to put out _that_ fire, except when it turned out not to be Talbot, I pretty much informed him that SHIELD was on the case and moved our whole timeline along.” 

“Eh, it happens to the best of us.”

“Thank you. So we go off, case the joint - oh! I almost forgot - there was a laser grid!” 

“Laser grid!?” 

“Right?! I was about to bust out the Barton Laser Grid Special but May rightly pointed out that they already knew we were there so I didn’t have to.”

“Aw. Lame. You’re never gonna get to use my special moves.” 

“At least, not on a mission.”

Clint laughs at Phil’s suggestive tone and Phil squeezes the pillow.

“Well, blah blah, painting’s not there, we escape - well, almost escape - but Fake Talbot is there.” 

“Ugh, of all the people to impersonate. The world does _not_ need two Talbots.”

“Agreed. Long story short, I got to see _two versions_ of Melinda May - one in a sexy sequin dress and the other in silky underwear - _fight_.”

Clint gasps. “Oh my god! Like in that hacked version of Street Fighter Tony made?” 

“ _Exactly_ like that!” 

Phil can imagine Clint’s face as he squeals with glee. “Was it awesome?”

“It was _so_ awesome, Clint. Obviously the real May won.”

“Obviously.”

“We got the painting, got back to the bus — which in the meantime had had some kinda short circuit.”

“Is everyone ok?” 

“Yep, disaster averted. Then May and I had a debrief with Talbot where he chewed me out for thinking he’d _ever_ be looking into paintings.” 

“Aw, he’s precious.”

“Isn’t he? So aside from some bruised knuckles and a few charred surfaces on the bus, everything turned out ok.” 

 

The smile on Clint’s face comes through in his voice. “Good,” he says. “Did you ice your knuckles?” 

“A little,” Phil lies, but it’s an old lie that they pass back and forth. He flexes his hands and imagines Clint kissing each knuckle one by one. “What did you get up to?”

Clint hums as if he’s thinking. “Pretty much the same as you I guess,” he says before laughing along with Phil. “Nah, just hung out on the range, walked the dog, ate a bagel.”

“What was on your bagel?”

“Everything.”

“You’re gross.”

“Yeah and you love me.”

 

Phil rolls onto his back. “I do love you.”

“And you miss me?”

“Every day.”

“Miss you too, boss.” 

 

Phil hums happily. It’s always so good to hear Clint’s voice. 

“So,” Clint says, and Phil can just picture the suggestive face he’s pulling, “tell me more about this suit…”

 

 

 

 


End file.
